


Of Kilts and Kissing

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Terror of the Zygons novelization. Sarah is worried about Harry and the Brigadier comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kilts and Kissing

Of Kilts and Kissing

 

“Good night Alistair, and pleasant dreams Sarah,” the Doctor said as he went to his room.

“Good night Doctor,” the Brigadier responded.

“Sleep well Doctor,” Sarah said with a smile as she and the Brigadier turned to go to their rooms.

When the pair reached her room the Brigadier unlocked the door for Sarah and handed her the key. “Good night Miss Smith.”

“Good night Brigadier,” she said sadly as she entered her room for the night.

“Miss Smith?” the Brigadier said as she moved to close the door.

“Hm?” she looked at him, wondering why he had said her name.

“Is something wrong?” he asked with true concern for the journalist.

“Oh, I’m just worried about Harry,” she paused. “I know that you and the Doctor will do what you can to save him, and that Harry can take care of himself, but I’m stilled worried,” Sarah gushed. When she realized what she’d done she apologized.

“There’s no need for that Miss Smith. I understand your concern,” he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m here if you’d like to talk.”

“I’d quite like that,” she smiled as she moved away from the door to let him pass.

The Brigadier walked past Sarah and looked about the room. He heard her close the door and walk up next to him. Both noted that the only place to sit was the bed. Sarah sat on what would be her bed for the night and gestured for him to do the same. He sat down and looked at her. “Well Miss Smith, what would you like to talk about?”

She smiled and looked at him. “For starters you can call me Sarah, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

He sighed as he returned her smile. “I suppose I could do that, and I wouldn’t object to you calling me Alistair as long as there aren’t too many of my men about.”

“Well, Alistair, as I said, I’m worried about Harry,” Sarah said.

“Sullivan’s no fool, he’ll be alright Miss…” she gave him a stern look. “Sarah,” he smiled warmly at her.

She nodded, wanting to believe him.

“Is there anything else you’d like to talk about? Ideas about what’s happening, your adventures with the Doctor, the weather perhaps?” Alistair wanted to make sure Sarah was alright before he left.

“I’m sorry about laughing at your kilt earlier,” she giggled a bit.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, well I can assure you that you weren’t the first. I’m afraid most of the men have been chuckling and suppressing smiles behind my back.”

“That’s too bad, because you actually look good in a kilt,” she smiled sweetly.

“Do you really think so?” he asked feeling quite flattered.

“Yes, of course.”

“Thank you, but I rather think that the Doctor’s friend Mr. McCrimmon wore it better.”

“Nonsense.”

“You flatter me Sarah.”

She smiled when she noticed he was starting to blush. “Who knew you could do that?”

Alistair flustered when he realized he was blushing. “I am a human Sarah, and I do all sorts of things when away from my men.”

“I’m sure you do,” she said with a tone of playful disbelief.

He knew she was funning him, but still felt the need to defend his point. “I go out for the occasional pint, play cricket, and even have the odd date.”

“The ‘odd date’?”

“Yes, not many women stick around long.”

“But you’re quite the catch Alistair. I can’t imagine what anyone would have to complain about.”

“You’d be surprised what they nitpick about. They were all small things, but I think the real reason was that I couldn’t tell them the truth about my job.” He sighed and looked at the floor.

“At least they’re not trying to get you to shave your moustache, or saying you’re a rubbish kisser,” Sarah said as she put a hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

“Actually, one did want me to remove the moustache, but none have complained about my kissing ability.”

“Then those girls were luckier than me.” The Brigadier gave her a surprised look and she realized how what she said might have sounded. “I mean, that none of the blokes I’ve dated have been very good kissers.” Sarah managed to stifle her giggles, but couldn’t help the blush that appeared.

“That’s a shame, you’re quite the catch as well Sarah. I never thought you’d have trouble finding a decent chap.”

“I’m not saying they were bad guys, they had fair personalities, a few quirks, and they weren’t bad looking, but when it came to kissing they were horrible,” this time she didn’t hold back her laughter.

“And I’ll bet you were too nice of a person to tell them so.” She nodded. “I suppose that could mean that I’m rubbish at kissing, but all of the women I’ve dated have been too kind to tell me.”

“I highly doubt you’re rubbish at kissing.”

“You can’t possibly know that, we’ve never kissed.”

“No we haven’t.” Sarah blushed slightly at the idea of kissing the Brigadier.

He noticed the blush and began wondering what it would be like to kiss the journalist. He’d become quite fond of her since she first appeared. She proved to be helpful, at times troublesome, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he’d noticed her charm, wit, endearing nature, and beauty that was far more than skin deep.

Alistair cleared his throat. “Perhaps we…” he stopped, unable to even suggest that they actually kiss. It was mere moments ago that he was calling her Miss Smith, and she was addressing him as Brigadier, and they would be doing so again in the morning.

“Alistair, were you about to suggest that we kiss?” Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him.

He was too flustered to answer. He suddenly stood and began walking to the door, muttering a farewell.

“I wouldn’t have said no.”

Alistair stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. “You wouldn’t have?” She shook her head and he walked back over to the bed and sat down. “Would you still permit me to kiss you?”

When Sarah nodded he gently cupped the side of her face and slowly leaned in towards her. He paused just before their lips touched, making sure she hadn’t changed her mind. When he was sure she wasn’t going to pull away he kissed her.

His lips were soft, and his moustache tickled a bit, not that Sarah minded. He was being so gentle, but she noticed the tentativeness as well, and though the kiss was nice as it was, she was a journalist and needed to do a bit more research before coming to a proper conclusion, so she deepened the kiss and moved her lips, hoping he’d take the hint.

Thankfully he did. He buried his fingers in her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist to draw her closer to him. She removed her jacket, with some assistance, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alistair moved the hand at her waist to the small of her back and began rubbing circles with his thumb causing Sarah to let out a contented moan, a sound that Alistair decided he liked, and wanted to hear again.

As the night went on he learned that he liked the sound of Sarah moaning his name even more, and she discovered that the sight of her favorite Brigadier dripping with sweat, and mussed hair may be the sexiest thing she’s ever seen.

When Sarah woke the next morning Alistair was propped up on his elbow looking at her. “Good morning,” she smiled at him.

“Good morning.”

“You most certainly are not a rubbish kisser.”

He smiled warmly at her. “Dually noted, now we should go down for breakfast and get to work on figuring out what’s taken Sullivan, and destroying the oil rigs.” Sarah nodded and the dressed in a companionable silence.

Alistair opened the door, “After you Miss Smith.”

“Thank you Alistair.”


End file.
